Mystery Murderer
Chappie One Saadet had come with Hali on one of his daily morning walks. It was a casual walk until... "Hey, Hali, where's Theá?" Hali frowned a bit. "Isn't she a few yards behind us with Aphrodite and Persephone?" "No, she's not." Saadet turned around and walked backwards. Hali went into panic mode. "She's not? Oh crap, where is she then? Where do you think she ran off to? She was behind us a few minutes ago, I know she was!" "Calm down, weenie. I'll find her, don't worry. You just enjoy the rest of your walk, okay?" Saadet raced off in the opposite direction as Hali, hoping to find Theá nearby. After a while, she sighed, feeling guilty for not being able to find Hali's favorite cat before noon. It had been five hours; she should have been found by now! "Maybe if I would've brought Zeus with me..." she muttered. "If I would have, then maybe I would have been easier to track that li—" She was cut off as someone tackled her. Dib, of course being his weird self. "Save yourself," he warned, "or else you will die!" Saadet tried to shove him off, as she hated people touching her. "What are you talking about?" He rolled off. "The mansion right there." He pointed at the large building that was on the corner. "Don't get so close to it! It's been abandoned for years, but something is haunting it. Last night I was testing how much dark energy it had in the air around the edge of the lawn. The meter read it to be pretty high. It's really dangerous." Saadet rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I will prove to you and your stupid little energy meter thingy that there's no such thing as dark energy, and there's no such things as ghosts or zombies or whatever!" She stood up, brushed herself off, pushed up her glasses, and fixed her ponytail. "See ya at skool!" She smiled and waved before running up to the front porch and entering the mansion. Chappie Two Hali sat on his couch, petting Athena and waiting for Saadet to show up. It wasn't like her to be so late, but he figured she must still be out looking for Theá. After all, Theá was always the best at hiding and escaping, at least out of Hali's cats. His phone began ringing, so he picked up. "Γεια σας," he said. "Ποιος είναι αυτός?" "Dib," the boy on the other line responded. "What are you calling for? And why didn't you call Saadi instead of me? And how did you get my phone number?" "You're number one in Saadet's contact list. Anyway, she went...into the haunted mansion. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen!" Hali sighed. "That adventurous Turk..." He paused. "All right, how am I supposed to save her?" "Well, maybe if you took Lovi and Lova...ah...Maddeline, Abigail, Emil, Lukas, and Amour...ah, and...Amelie, Tekka, Esperanza, Sage, En, and...Ruxandra...and Jade." Hali hesitated before replying, "That doesn't sound like a very good team." "Shut up! Mein calculations are awesome." "Okay, I have nothing better. And hey, since when do you speak German?" "Since TK felt like it. Anyway, I'll be waiting on the porch for you and your gang...group...whatever to show up." There was a click and a monotonous buzz. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Mystery Category:Awesome